Histoire de glace
by Ayame-yui
Summary: En ce jour le directeur offre des glaces à ses étudiants. Harry en déguste une, observé par un certain blond. Ce dernier va sauter sur l'occasion. (Lemon)


Voilà un petit lemon entre Harry et Draco.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Histoire de glace.**

En cette dernière semaine de cours le directeur de Poudlard avait prévu une gentille surprise pour ses étudiants. Dans la grande salle était installé plusieurs machines de glace à l'italienne. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts passant par les parfums classiques tel que chocolat ou vanille et d'autres moins conventionnels comme citrouille.

Le survivant, celui qui avait vaincu pour toujours le seigneur des ténèbres, décida d'aller se faire plaisir en mangeant une bonne glace. En voyant tous les parfums il ne sut pas vraiment quoi choisir. Finalement il se décida pour une oréo-noisette. Il prit sa glace et sorti de la grande salle pour se diriger dans le parc où il n'y avait personne ou presque.

Le brun lécha avidement sa glace. Elle était vraiment très bonne. Il s'installa à l'ombre adossé à un arbre pour manger tranquillement sa fameuse glace. Enfin c'était sans compter sur un certain blond. Depuis la guerre les rapports entre les deux princes de Poudlard s'étaient largement améliorés. On pouvait les considérer, presque, comme des amis.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? »

\- « Une glace à l'italienne »

\- « Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

\- « Ils en distribuent à la grande salle, tu veux goûter ? »

\- « Non merci »

\- « Dommage pour toi »

Le blond était plus fasciné par la petite langue de Harry léchant la glace que la glace elle-même. Il aurait bien aimé que le brun lèche autre chose que ça.

\- « Un problème serpent ? »

\- « Non aucun »

Pendant cette mini discussion de la glace était tombée sur la main du brun.

\- « Mince »

Le lion lécha la glace tombé sur sa main et se fut le coup de grâce pour le blond. Il allait craquer. Et il craqua. Il attrapa le visage du brun pour l'embrasser. Harry fut tellement surpris qu'il laissa tomber sa précieuse glace mais en aucun cas il repoussa le serpent. Il en avait envie depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'allait pas refuser. Lorsque le blond rompit le brun ne put pas s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque.

\- « Ma glace...Elle était si bonne en plus... »

\- « Au diable ta glace je t'en achèterai autant que tu voudras plus tard »

\- « Ha mais...elle était à l'italienne »

\- « On ira en Italie. Maintenant moi je vais manger ma glace ».

\- « Ici ? »

\- « T'as fini de parler ? »

\- « Fais-moi taire »

Le blond embrassa son brun. Harry se laissa faire avec plaisir avant de s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son futur amant.

Le serpent ne perdit pas de temps et déboutonna la chemise du brun et le dis brun en fit de même, il avait rudement envie de toucher le torse de son serpent. Le blond embrassa le cou de son amant et il sut que cette zone était sensible lorsqu'il entendit les gémissements de Harry.

\- « Pas...Pas ici... »

\- « Pourquoi, ça te plais pas ? »

Le blond insista sur le cou du brun et il senti cette fois le membre de son lion se réveiller.

\- « On...va nous voir... »

\- « Oh ça »

Le blond lança un sort d'invisibilité sur eux.

\- « Maintenant c'est bon »

Draco enleva complément la chemise du brun avant de l'allonger sur l'herbe. Il allait pouvoir déguster sa glace à l'Harry.

Le blond alla titiller les tétons de son lion et fut ravi de recevoir des petits gémissements en réponse. Le blond était vraiment pressé, il le ferait dans les règles de l'art plus tard. Pour l'instant il avait envie et le brun aussi en voyant la bosse déformer le pantalon. Il libéra le sexe de Harry de sa prison de tissu.

\- « Déjà si excité avec si peu de touché? »

\- « Tais-toi et continu »

\- « Avec plaisir mais l'as-tu déjà fait au moins ? »

Le lion rougit un peu « une fois »

Le serpent sourit discrètement, il n'aimait pas trop avoir à faire à des vierges. « Passons à l'action alors »

Le blond lui présenta trois doigts que Harry se fit un plaisir de lécher et sucer avidement. Le petit serpent se dressa en voyant un tel spectacle. Le blond retira ses doigts de la bouche de son amant. Il entra un puis deux et enfin trois doigts dans la cavité chaude et palpitante de son lion n'appelant que lui. Le brun était un vrai appel à la débauche et à la luxure avec ses yeux verts dilatés, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux en pagaille.

\- « Harry...j'ai envie...tellement envie...tu m'excites avec tes gémissements... »

\- « Vi...viens...Dray »

Son surnom susurré ainsi excita encore plus le serpent. Il retira ses doigts et entra dans le corps de son amant. Harry était tellement serré qu'il aurait pu jouir de suite. Cependant voyant le brun peiner quelques peu avec sa respiration il s'obligea à ne plus bouger. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry donna un petit coup de bassin à son amant pour signifier qu'il était prêt. Le blond qui luttait contre son désir ne se fit pas prier et entama des mouvements longs et lents au début pour finir avec des vas et viens plus sauvages, plus rapide, plus profond le tout encouragé par les cris de plaisir de son amant à chaque fois que sa prostate était touchée. Ce traitement fit jouir Harry qui se resserra contre le membre de son amant. Draco ne put pas tenir plus longtemps et jouis dans le corps de son lion.

Le brun reprit son souffle et ses esprits. Il avait adoré mais un doute s'installa en lui. Est-il un simple coup pour Draco ?

\- « On aurait dû discuter avant mais tu m'as excité avec ta glace... »

\- « De quoi voulais-tu parler ? »

Le blond aida son amant à s'habiller, il avait quelques difficultés. Il s'adossa contre l'arbre et pris Harry entre ses jambes.

\- « Bien déjà, si tu voulais sortir avec moi »

\- « Tu veux une vraie relation ? »

\- « Oui, ça à l'air de t'étonner »

\- « J'ai jamais de chance c'est pour ça »

\- « Explique »

\- « Je pense pas être compliqué, je désire simplement une vraie relation avec des sentiments et tout ce qui va avec. Avec Olivier...J'ai cru qu'il était amoureux et moi bêtement je suis tombé dans le panneau. Finalement je n'ai été que un coup d'un soir »

\- « Et moi alors ? »

\- « Je … Tu n'as pas remarqué ? »

\- « Remarquer quoi ? »

\- « Que je suis...amoureux de toi... »

\- « Il m'énerve, il avait raison »

\- « De qui ? »

\- « Blaise »

\- « Oh...et tes sentiments ? »

\- « Harry... »

\- « Non, ce n'est pas grave. Oubli ma question tu veux »

Malgré ces paroles Draco perçu la tristesse, le stresse dans la voix du brun. Le blond pris la tête de son lion et le força à le regarder.

\- « Regarde-moi. Bien. Ne me coupe pas la parole. Je vais répondre à ta question de manière très sincère. Au début je t'en ai voulu d'avoir refusé mon amitié. Finalement j'ai réalisé que mon attitude y en était pour beaucoup. Après je n'ai pas eu trop le choix avec la réapparition de Seig...de Voldemort. Mais une chose est sure : je t'aime »

\- « Dray... »

\- « On rentre ? »

\- « Oui »

Harry se leva mais il dû se faire aider par son amant. Arrivé dans la chambre de préfet du blond Harry alla directement dans le lit.

\- « Fatigué après seulement un round ? »

\- « J'ai pas très bien dormi cette semaine et puis tu m'as privé de ma glace »

\- « Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher une autre pour me faire pardonner »

\- « Non je préfère aller en Italie mais je veux bien d'un bain. Tu en as un dans ta chambre ? »

\- « Bien sûr »

\- « Tu m'emmène quand en Italie ? »

\- « A la fin de l'année scolaire peut être »

\- « Je note »

Comme promis à la fin de la septième et dernière année le blond emmena son petit ami en Italie pour déguster des glaces. Finalement le couple se plaisait dans ce pays et décida de s'y installer. Harry intégra l'école de médicomagie et Draco l'école de potion. Harry ne se lassa jamais des glaces. Le blond ne se lassa jamais de déguster sa glace à l'Harry.

* * *

Cela vous a plus ?


End file.
